Hybrids
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Ace, Sabo, and Luffy all have dragon blood running through their veins making them hyrbids. They get into all kinds of trouble because of it but add in the Whitebeard pirates there's going to be chaos! Join them as they sail the sea's free and wild under Whitebeards name! What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Fire blazed around the two kids. Screams could be heard from all around them. Two young ravens ran through the flames trying to escape the never ending inferno.

"Ace! What about Sabo? We need to go get Sabo!" Ace the freckled raven shook his head keeping a firm hold on his younger brother's wrist.

"Not right now Luffy! Right now Sabo is safe we aren't! We need to get out of this fire then we'll worry about Sabo another time!"

The youngest raven shook his head stubbornly and dug his feet into the ground. "No! Now's the perfect time to go get Sabo! He needs us he's alone and being alone is the worst! We have to go get Sabo he's our brother!"

Ace looked into Luffy's eyes and knew the younger was right. He sighed and nodded. "Alright let's go get Sabo then we'll figure out what to do later."

Luffy smiled brightly and the two changed course heading for the big gates. They could see the gates about to close and picked up their pace. None of the guards were looking at them.

They slipped through the gates just as they slammed shut. Ace and Luffy looked around themselves trying to figure out where to search first.

"Let go of me! I won't go back to the insufferable place! Let me go! I need to go save my brothers!" Both boys would know that voice anywhere.

The two raced for the alley and saw the same noble holding Sabo's wrist tightly and pulling him away.

Ace growled not about to let his brother be taken from him again. He looked around and grabbed a pipe laying on the ground. Ace rushed forward rising the pipe over his head and brought it down on the man's head.

The old noble had no idea what hit him and fell to the ground unconscious. Ace panted and looked over to his blonde brother. Sabo stood starring in shock at seeing his two brothers alive.

He felt tears welling in his eyes and launched at Ace. He pulled the freckled raven into a hug crying. Luffy grinned joining in on the hug. Ace huffed but wrapped his arms around his two younger brothers.

"As much as I missed you we don't have time to just stand here, we need to get out of here while we can, especially before your dad wakes up." Sabo nodded wiping away his tears.

He grabbed Luffy's hand and the three took off running. Luffy noticed the wall and frowned. "Ne how are we going to get over the wall?"

Sabo looked over to two buildings and grinned. "I've got an idea; we're going to rocket over the wall!"

Ace looked at his blonde brother like he was crazy. Luffy cheered loving the idea. "That's a horrible idea Sabo!"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Well do you have a better idea cause I sure don't!"

Ace was silent before sighing agreeing to the horrible plan. Luffy ran over grabbing ahold of the two houses. Sabo and Ace both started pulling him as far back as they could.

"Luffy don't you dare let go of that house!" Luffy snickered nodding.

Sabo and Ace pulled back as far as they could. "Luffy let go when we tell you to alright?" Luffy nodded in determination.

The two older kids let go of the raven and they shot forward. "NOW!" Luffy released the wall and the three went sailing towards the wall. They flew over the wall and plummeted to the forest floor.

The three laid in a pile before breaking out into laughter. Sabo grinned up at the sky. "You three are the best brothers anyone could ever ask for."

"Shihihi! Sabo and Ace are amazing!" Luffy had a bright smile on his face happy to have his family back together again.

Ace was unusually silent. "Hey Luffy…I've decided that I don't want to be without you or Sabo ever again what would you say to letting me join your crew?"

Luffy was silent, slightly shocked Ace would ask. Sabo grinned nodding. "Me too! I want join your crew as well! I never want to be without either of you again."

The youngest raven grinned brightly. "Shihihi! Yay Sabo and Ace are going to be my vice-captains!"

The two older sibling grinned. Ace smirked sitting up. "Just so you know older brother trumps captain! So no matter what me and Sabo can just play the older brother card!"

Luffy screamed sitting up. "No way! That's not fair I'm the captain!" Ace and Sabo laughed at their younger brother.

The three stood up deciding it would be best to get away from there before someone noticed them. "Come on Luffy, Sabo we need to leave before someone notices us let's head to Dadan's country."

The brothers agreed making their way to the older woman's hut.

When they got there Dadan had pulled them to her in tears. "You useless brats! I thought you had gotten caught in that fire! Your damn brats don't ever scare me like that again!"

The three nodded grinning. They always knew the older woman had, had a soft spot for them.

They went to their beds all three collapsing after such a long day they were utterly exhausted from such a hard day.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

*Six Years Later*  
(Ace & Sabo 18, Luffy 15)

Sabo and Luffy stood back as they watched their older brother fight the fish-man Jimbei. Luffy pouted looking at the blonde. "Sabo I'm hungry!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and ruffled Luffy's hair. "You're always hungry Lu, plus we can't leave until Ace finishes his fight."

Luffy pouted looking back to the freckled raven. "But they've been fighting for five days now! I'm so bored! I wanna fight too!" Sabo shook his head at the younger.

They had come to one of Whitebeards territories since Ace had decided it would be a smart idea to try and fight Whitebeard. Luffy had agreed thinking it would be fun.

Sabo sighed knowing something was about to happen and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Ace and Jimbei both fell over from exhaustion. Luffy cheered and rushed over to the freckled raven. He kneeled down and poke Ace in the face grinning. "Ne, Ne Ace are you done fighting now?"

Ace groaned. "Leave me alone Lu! I'm tired and hungry!" Sabo smirked down at the raven not feeling sympathetic in the least bit.

"That's what you get for trying to go against the strongest man in the world, now why don't you get rid of this stupid idea before it winds up with you getting hurt." Ace sulked knowing the blonde was probably right.

The group was broken out of their arguing when a giant shadow fell over them. They looked over in shock. Whitebeard the strongest man in the world stood at the front of his ship.

"Where's the brat who wishes to take my head?"

Ace glared pushing himself up. He looked over all the commanders and made a split second decision. He shoved his brothers back and threw up a giant wall of fire. "Hurry up and get out of here!"

Whitebeard looked down on the boy. "You going to run after challenging me?"

Ace glared at the man and stepped forward confidently. "Not a chance! I was just letting my nakama get away that's all!"

Ace launched at the old man and was instantly hit making him fall to the ground. He groaned in pain and held his hand out to the fire. "L-Luffy, Sabo run!"

-With Sabo and Luffy-

Luffy looked at the wall of fire in fear. "Ace! No Ace let us in!" He went to run towards it but was pulled back but Sabo.

The blonde cursed hating his thick headed brother. "That damn idiot! What the hell does he think he's doing!"

Sabo sighed before coating his body in blue and silver scales. "Lu I'm going to create and opening I need you to jump through, I'll come right after alright?"

Luffy nodded determined to get to his older brother. Sabo put his clawed hands in the fire creating a small opening. Luffy jumped through quickly and Sabo followed right behind.

Sabo's blood ran cold at what he saw. Their brother was on the ground not moving.

Luffy's eyes widened in fear and he screamed. "ACE!" Luffy ran towards the fallen raven. Before he got close he was kicked hard sending him flying back. Luckily Sabo caught him before he went flying back into the fire.

A blonde stood in front of Ace. He grinned. "Sorry kids but we'll be taking this brat with us, yoi."

Luffy growled at the blonde. Scales formed over his body and hit feet and hands clawed. Wings popped out of his back and his eyes glowed yellow. "Let go of Ace!"

Sabo cursed the only time Luffy used his dragon hybrid form was when he was under stress or about to be separated from one of his brothers.

The commanders all looked at the two teens in shock. Thatch the fourth division commander stepped forward. "Oi are those to hybrids? I thought they were extinct!"

Whitebeard slammed his bisento on the ground and looked down on the two hybrids. "If you want to fight then come I will be your opponent."

Sabo stood in front of the old man glaring. Luffy screeched when he saw the bird man taking Ace towards their ship. "Let go of him!"

Luffy shot forward towards the blonde but was blocked by three other commanders. Luffy was starting to feel hysterical, they were taking his brother away!

Sabo knew Luffy was too emotional right now to fight properly. He looked back the old man. "Give us back Ace and we'll leave peacefully."

The old man laughed. "Gurara sorry dragon brat but I plan on making that boy one of my sons I won't be handing him over to you."

Sabo's eyes widened and he clenched his fist in rage. His dragon blood was screaming at him to get his family back. Ace was their brothers and these pirates came in wrecking their family.

Luffy was sent crashing into Sabo. Whitebeard slammed his bisento into the ground splitting it. He turned his back on the two teens and made his way to his ship.

He looked down at them. "If you want the brat back then you'll have to come take him if you think you can!"

Izo looked to the blonde first division commander. "Marco what the hell were those two kids?"

Marco sighed and passed the raven over to a nurse. "Those two were hybrids, they have dragon blood running through their veins which is very rare, the young one wasn't able to control it very well so that must mean he just recently got them since the dragon blood doesn't react until you reach fifteen, yoi."

Izo looked shocked not believing such a big fairy tale. Marco looked over to the freckled raven. "Let's just hope that one isn't a hybrid as well, they're known to have very close family ties so if he is one he'll being going on a rampage when he wakes up."

Whitebeard frowned he hadn't thought about the raven being a part of the hybrids family. If that was the case, then those two would most definitely be back to get their family back.

-With Sabo and Luffy-

Sabo paced back and forth biting his finger. Luffy was still in his hybrid form. "We can't wait around Sabo! They took Ace we have to go after them now!"

Sabo nodded. "Your right we can't fly so we need to get to the boat and go after them as soon as possible, the farther they get the more pain we'll all be in."

The two quickly made their way to their ship. The rest of their crew must have been captured while their backs were turned. The two quickly raised anchor and took off after the Moby Dick.

* * *

Just thought I'd let everyone know Luffy will still have his normal rubber powers.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Sabo was pacing the ship; he was worried about their younger brother. Luffy had been getting sick. He had a high fever and couldn't keep anything down. "Damn it! We need to hurry up and get Ace back."

The blonde could see the Moby Dick just barely out of reach. 'We can't drag this out we need to get there, grab Ace and high tail is out of there.'

Sabo's eyes darkened when he heard Luffy moving around knowing it was most likely the bond keeping him so sick. His attention went back to the Moby when he saw a giant explosion go off. 'Shit Ace is awake!'

-With Ace-

The raven groaned his body hurt. "Sabo what the hell happened?" Ace opened his eyes and looked around. He was in an all-white room. Ace winced when he sat up.

Ace was on alert, this wasn't his ship, where the hell were his brothers at. Ace stood up he knew he had to get back to his brothers and fast.

The door opened and a woman stepped through. She gasped rushing to his side. "You shouldn't be up right now! You're in critical condition come on let's get you back to bed."

Ace glared at the women and shoved her away. "Get the hell away from me! Where am I? Where are my brothers?"

The woman pressed a button next to the door and pulled out a syringe. "Just calm down your safe here, you're with the Whitebeard pirates on the Moby Dick just calm down everything will be okay."

Ace's eyes widened when he heard that name. 'That's right the old man came and beat me in seconds, but, but I know I saw Luffy coming through the flames what the hell happened to him!'

Ace decided he had to leave and NOW! The raven let red and orange scales cover his body. His nails sharpened and his eyes glowed silver. Wing popped from his back and he snarled at the woman.

"Get out of my way lady unless you want to die! I have to get back to my brothers!" The woman gasped sliding down the wall in shock.

Ace took that chance and rushed pass her trying to find the stairs so he could get out of there. He took down any pirates who were stupid enough to get in his way.

The freckled teen kicked open a door appearing on the deck of the Moby Dick. Everyone turned to look at him in shock.

Marco was the first to act. He stepped forward with a calm smile. "Ace you shouldn't be up right now, yoi."

Ace narrowed his eyes. "Where the hell are my brothers at you bastard!" Marco cursed he just knew Ace was going to wind up being a hybrid as well.

Some crew members laughed loudly at the teens yell. "Well they won't be coming around for a while, our commanders kicked their asses pretty hard!"

Ace's silver eyes widened. 'They hurt Luffy young naïve Luffy, and Sabo they hurt both of my brothers and I couldn't do a damn thing!'

At that moments Ace literally exploded in flames. "I'll kill all of you! How dare you hurt my brothers!"

-With Sabo and Luffy-

Luffy pulled himself out of bed a wide grin on his face. "Sabo! I can feel Ace! He's alright we need to go get him!"

Sabo nodded and quickly transformed into his hybrid form. "Lu let me carry you, your too sick right now to transform."

Luffy nodded and wrapped his arms around his blonde brother. Sabo took off into the air. 'Damn it we need to hurry Ace is on an enemy ship alone we can't let anything bad happen to him.'

The two were approaching the Moby quickly. Luffy could clearly see Ace now and he smiled. "ACE!"

The freckled hybrid looked over sharply and a large smile lit up his face. He felt completely relieved, both of his brothers didn't seem too bad.

Sabo dropped down next to Ace still holding Luffy. Ace looked the youngest over and just then noticed the flushed cheeks, heavy breathing, and the dark circles under his eyes.

"Sabo what happened to Luffy?" Ace could feel his rage igniting at the way his younger brother looked.

Sabo sighed knowing Ace was going to get angry. "It happened from stress of you being taken and the bond we just recently formed with him, you know how when hybrid bonds are formed they two hybrids need to stay close for at least a year."

Ace's eyes darkened it was just another thing these pirates did. Marco looked over the three and he felt guilt at seeing the youngest look so sick.

Luffy pushed out of Sabo's arms and stood glaring at the pirates. "Ace is our brother! We won't let you steal him from us!"

Whitebeard decided he rather not have the youngest one fight in that condition. He stood towering over everyone. "Brats it seems we have made a mistake concerning you three, we didn't know the extent of your relationship."

Sabo glared at the old man, he didn't care what he said. This old man had hurt his brother, then kidnapped said brother, and lastly because of him Luffy had to suffer for three days.

"I would say you made a giant mistake old man! We won't be letting you take Ace again we'd rather die than be separated!" Luffy nodded agreeing with Sabo. He wrapped his arms around his freckled brother hugging him close.

Ace knew it wasn't the time but he couldn't help but feel happy. He truly had two of the best brother.

Thatch stepped forward. "Why don't we just calm down and talk things through, right now the little guy looks like he's going to fall over why not get him some medical attention and we can talk things over."

Sabo wanted to yell at them, tell them to fuck off but looking down at Luffy he knew they were right. Sabo grabbed Ace pulling him down. "Ace they're right Luffy needs medical attention now we don't have any medical supplies on the ship."

Ace cursed and glared at the pirates. "Alright we'll talk but we won't be leaving Luffy's side so get your medical team up here we'll talk here."

Whitebeard nodded and ordered his crew to go below deck, all but his commanders and head nurse.

The nurse was forward hesitantly. "I need to check his vital and probably hook him up to an IV."

Ace nodded and allowed the doctor to work but neither brother took their eyes off her. They watched every small move she made. They were going to be ready is she tried anything to hurt Luffy.

Once the medical stuff was done the woman walked away from the brothers. Sabo looked up at the old pirate captain. "Alright what did you want to talk about then?"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Whitebeard sat in his chair looking the boys over. "I want Ace to join this crew as my son, when I had taken him I didn't think he had any close connections to his crew if I had known of your bond I would never have taken him."

Ace lowered his head eyes shadowed by his hat. "So what you think you can just tell us this and everything will be fine and dandy? That I'll just join your crew? There's not a chance in hell old man! I don't care what you say it doesn't change that Luffy was hurt!"

The commanders looked guilty about the youngest. Sabo stepped forward eyes narrowed. "Besides that me and Luffy won't let you all take Ace from us! He's our brother and family sticks together!"

Whitebeard nodded. "I understand, that's why I want to extend my offer to the both of you as well, I want all three of you to take my mark, become my sons and sail the sea's free and wild!"

Luffy had remained unusually quiet during the whole exchange. He stood standing in front of his two brothers. "Why would you want three hybrids on your ship giant old man? The only time anyone wants us it's only to use us."

The two older brothers nodded agreeing. Ace glared at the group. "We won't be staying with you damn pirates! Not after everything you put Lu through!"

The blonde shadowed his eyes. "Besides you'll only betray us when we're least expecting it, everyone does and you all are no different."

The Whitebeard pirates looked at the boys sadly. Marco couldn't help but wonder what they went through to be so guarded. Thatch was wondering what could cause someone so young to be so distrustful.

Izo stepped forward still confused about the whole hybrid thing. "Why would you three being hybrids matter to us at all?"

Sabo smiled darkly. "Do you have any idea what a hybrid is? What it entails to keep one?" The geisha shook his head having no idea what was happening.

Sabo turned to fully face the commander. "Hybrids are half human and half dragon a hybrid gets it's dragon half from experimentation the marines have been experimenting with children adding dragon blood into their genes, the dragon blood usually drives the person insane causing them to kill themselves, us three have been the only success in quite a long time we had no idea about the dragon blood because are memories were wiped, we only remembered when we each respectively turned fifteen."

The freckled teen nodded taking over. "Hybrids are unstable and often let their instincts take over and control them making them aggressive and dangerous and you people want three hybrids to join your crew? The marines will stop at nothing to get us back and study us a little more, so how do we know you lot won't try and turn us into the marines?"

The group looked sick at knowing the truth, that children were being tested on. Marco felt his anger rising, the marines would even stoop as low as testing on children!

Luffy glanced at the pirates. "Since we are half dragon we tend to take on a lot of their qualities, we made a bond and are now connected to each other so we won't be separated!"

Whitebeard knew these boys had been through a lot. But they were able to find each other and find their happiness. "Brats join my crew! Become my sons and never have to fear being separated again!"

Sabo and Ace were quick to deny but Luffy could feel it, this man was genuine he truly wanted them to become their family. 'Not yet, they have to prove themselves if they want my two treasure to join them.'

Ace growled eyes turning to slits. "There's no way in hell we'll be joining old man! We'll be getting off this damned ship at the next island and no later!"

Whitebeard grinned knowing these three boys would be a part of his family. He could feel it in his bones. These boys were special and they needed protection that Whitebeard was more than glad to give.

Izo turned to Marco looking annoyed. "So then they didn't get their blood from real dragons right?"

Marco shook his head at the geisha, it was usually Thatch's job to be the idiotic one but his brother was doing a pretty good job. Thatch snickered at the gun slingers confusion.

The first division commander walked forward causing Luffy to tense up. Both old boys felt the youngers tension and shot the newcomer a glare. "Well since you'll be stuck here for a while would you like me to show you to your rooms, yoi?"

Sabo nodded still keeping his eyes on the blonde. He knew why Luffy was so tense. This was the man who had kicked him away from Ace.

The three brothers followed the commander down into the ship and to a spare room. Marco stood at the doorway. "I'll come get you three when foods ready, yoi."

Once the door was closed the three let the tension leave their bodies. Sabo sighed flopping back onto the ground. "What are we going to do guys? We have no idea how far away from an island we are and we're stuck in enemy territory."

Ace glowered at nothing. "We're getting the hell out of here the first chance we get! No questions asked, we can fly to an island if we have to but we are not staying here!"

Luffy nodded his agreement these pirates he could feel were good but they had taken Ace from him. He wanted to get far away from these new pirates as soon as he could.

Sabo sighed sitting up. "Later when everyone goes to sleep I'll sneak into the navigation room and find out how far away we are from an island that way we'll know how long we'll be stuck with these pirates."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Sabo looked around the corner he was hiding behind. He was trying to get to the navigation room unseen, but honestly it was a lot easier said than done. 'What the hell is with all these pirates!? Do they ever sleep?'

Currently the Whitebeard pirates were partying up top on deck and they had been at it since hour! Sabo groaned dragging a hand down his face. He needed to get to the navigation room which was right in the middle of where all the pirates were partying.

The blonde did a sweep of the deck with his eyes. 'Well there are only two commanders out here, the fish man and the diamond guy the rest are regular members.'

Sabo was quickly forming a plan in his head. He stepped out of the shadows and the attention went to him. He grinned weakly throwing his hand up to his hat. "Um sorry I just came up to see what all the noise was about; Lu has sensitive ears so he hasn't really been able to sleep because of all the noise."

The crew members felt instantly guilty their partying was causing discomfort to their youngest brother. One member stepped up. "We're sorry! We'll stop the partying for tonight and next time we'll be way more considerate! Could you tell the little guy we're sorry for causing him trouble?"

Sabo nodded stiffly. He was honestly kind of shocked by how bad the pirates felt about possibly causing trouble for his little brother. It left a bad taste in the blonde's mouth knowing these pirates might actually care a little.

Sabo turned heading inside and hid in the shadows of the corridor waiting for all but the ones on watch to go inside and sleep. It only took about twenty minutes for the pirates to clear off of the main deck.

Sabo grinned and looked outside, the coast was clear and the idiot in the crow's nest had passed out. Sabo took his chance sneaking out and sticking to the shadows of the deck.

The blonde quickly made his way into the navigation room. One of the crew turned but Sabo quickly hit him on the back of the neck causing him to go unconscious.

Sabo sighed moving the body out of the way. He looked down at the maps in front of him and frowned. "Damn it! We're going to be stuck with these assholes for a while."

Sabo slammed his fist into the table pissed, he was getting anxious on this ship, he felt trapped and he didn't like the feelings he could feel coming from the other members, like they were family or something.

His nails sharpened slightly and he grabbed his hand. 'Shit calm down, calm down I'm getting worked up it's alright.' He took a deep breath trying to calm his dragon gene's down. It worked for now.

Sabo grabbed a random map and quickly left the navigation room. He didn't care about stealth anymore he just wanted to be around his brother.

Sabo slammed the door closed behind him panting. He slid down the door sitting on the ground. Luffy and Ace were at his side in an instant. Ace looked him over worried.

"Oi Sabo what the hell happened why are you panting so much?" Ace glared at the door, if one of those bastards had hurt his brother he'd burn the ship to the ground!"

Sabo shook his head. "Don't worry Ace it's fine I just lost control there for a moment, I don't like being on this ship it makes me anxious that's all anyways I grabbed a map but I know neither of you are going to like what I have to say."

Ace groaned flopping down next to Sabo and Luffy pouted curling up in the blonde's lap. Sabo smiled and started running his hand through the boy's black hair.

Sabo pulled the map out using Luffy as a sort of table. "We're currently here and the next island even remotely close is this one but it's a marine island so we can't risk going there."

Ace pointed to the one next to it. "Well what about the one right next to it? Why can't we go there?"

Sabo rolled his eyes at the raven. "I was getting to that hot head, anyways the one right next to it is an island with one tree and surrounded by grass there is literally nothing else so we can't risk going there either."

Ace groaned flopping back on the ground arms spread out. "So we're going to be stuck here for at least another two weeks right?"

Sabo nodded and also flopped back laying his head on Ace's arm. Luffy laid his head on the freckled teens other arm. The two younger teens curled into their older brother's side.

Ace was the leader of their group, he was the oldest and the strongest with Sabo being a very close second. But it didn't change the fact when the brothers were worried or even kind of scared Ace was their comfort.

Ace also took comfort from his brothers being so close. He felt safer with them next to him. He knew with his two brothers he would always be loved and there would always be someone to watch his back.

Ace wrapped his arms around the two pulling them in closer. Their bond was what had saved them, their bond kept the dragon blood at bay and saved their lives. That was how they survived by making their bond they had beat all odds and survived.

The freckled teen looked down at his two younger brothers. Both were sound asleep. He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. "I will get you two out of here if it's the last thing I do."

Ace was quick to follow his brothers into sleep. He didn't trust these pirates; he didn't trust humans in general they had always betrayed them even their own family had betrayed them!

-(Break)-

Marco and Thatch both couldn't believe their eyes. The three brothers were on the floor curled together the youngest and the blonde curled around Ace and Ace wrapped protectively around them.

Thatch smiled the sight was absolutely adorable. "You think we should wake them up?"

Marco turned heading for the door. "No they had a rough day yesterday let's just let them sleep for now, yoi." The two commanders left the room closing the door behind them quietly.

Luffy opened his eyes at the door. He had woken up the second he felt someone even close to their door. His brothers still lay asleep because they knew if there as danger Luffy would let them know, he'd warn them.

The youngest raven decided the threat was gone. He curled up even closer to Ace deciding to go back to sleep for a little while longer. He could worry about everything later right now he just wanted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

The boys shot up when the ship lurched to the right causing them to go sliding into the wall. Ace groaned being on the bottom of the sudden dog pile.

"Get the hell off of me! God you both weigh a ton!" Luffy snickered at the raven and Sabo glared.

Sabo leaned more of his weight on his older brother. "That is quite rude! I do not weight that much!"

Ace groaned and pushed the two off of him. "You should go weigh yourself I think you might have gained a few pounds."

Sabo glared at him causing Ace to snicker. Luffy looked at the door curiously. "Ne Ace, Sabo what's going on outside? It's loud."

The two stopped bickering and turned to the door. Now that they actually listened there was a lot of noise on the top deck. It sounded like fighting. Sabo looked curious. "I wonder if they're under attack?"

Ace smirked crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Who care's it'd serve them right!"

Sabo smacked the teen over the head. "Idiot if something happens to the ship then we'll either be sent with the winners and probably treated a hell of a lot worse or we'll go down with the ship!"

Ace pouted knowing what the blonde was suggesting. "Let's at least just check it out, I'm sure they probably wouldn't even need our help anyways."

Ace huffed but nodded and exited the room first. His younger brothers right behind him. Luffy grinned excitedly. "Oh are we going to beat someone up?"

They chose not to answer the young dragon. They opened a door to the deck and their eyes widened. It was much worse than another pirate attacking it was the marines.

"Whitebeard pirates we know you have the hybrids, just hand them over and we'll leave without conflict." Ace's eyes widened so the marines knew where they were this wasn't good at all.

Sabo felt his claws extending ready to fight. Luffy tightened his grip on Ace, the marines were here and they wanted them back. Ace felt his fangs coming out. He would fight whoever he had to.

Whitebeard stood from his chair and walked towards the railing. "Boys come out here now!"

The three hybrids tensed but Ace stood tall accepting the challenge and walked out both his brothers flanking him. The three were in their hybrid state. Scales covering their body and nails sharpened.

Ace looked at all the pirates with distrust. He saw the ship full of marines and snarled at them. Some jumped back in fear causing the raven to smirk. He was alpha and he wouldn't let anyone take that title from him.

Whitebeard looked over to the marines. A vice admiral stepped forward. "We are glad you chose to cooperate now hand over the hybrids and we shall be on our way."

The three brothers bristled ready to attack anyone who got to close. Ace glanced around at the pirates. 'I knew they couldn't be trusted! They sold us out the first change they got!'

Whitebeard stepped in front of the boys blocking them from the marines. "I think you've misunderstood something marine brat! I have no intention of handing these boys over! I brought them out here so you can tell you superiors that these boys are my sons now! If you government dogs want to take them then you'll have to fight through me and my family to get to them!"

The crew erupted into cheers loudly shouting their agreement. Marco smirked crossing his arms. "Did you really think we'd ever cooperate with you marine dogs, yoi?"

The marines were pissed they had been made a fool of by the pirates. "If you don't hand the boys over we'll be forced to take them from you!"

Ace stepped forward he didn't need help protecting his brothers! He was the alpha of their group he could protect them himself.

The freckled teen lite his hand on fire and punched towards the marine's vessel. "Fire fist!" The fire slammed into the ship causing it to go up into flames. Marines ran around jumping ship or trying to put of the fire.

Ace glared at the one in charge. "You tell those marine assholes that if they came anywhere near my brothers again I'll fry them!"

Luffy and Sabo both grinned proudly at their older brother. Ace shot a glare at Whitebeard before returning to his brother's sides. Whitebeard laughed at the cheekiness of the brat.

The boy was declaring that he didn't need help in protecting his brothers, that he still refused to take his mark. The old man grinned he just knew those three would crack eventually.

Luffy looked at the surrounding pirates curiously. He didn't understand why they tried to stick up for them? He also didn't understand why Ace was feeling threatened. Were the pirates trying to take Ace's spot as alpha?

Luffy glared at the approaching pirates and growled latching onto Ace. "I won't accept any other alpha! Ace is the only alpha I'll ever accept so you can't steal is position! Ace is alpha!"

The two pirates looked confused. Sabo laughed lightly the younger boy's blunt attitude. Ace looked at the youngest fondly. Luffy was able to pick up on his feelings and was trying to reassure him.

Marco held his hands up in surrender. "Um don't worry littlest brat we don't want Ace's spot as alpha we just wanted to see if you three were hungry, yoi?"

Luffy's stomach growled just then and the youngest grinned nodding. "I'm hungry! Ace, Sabo food!"

Ace was tense along with Sabo. Thatch could see their tense muscle and stepped forward. "If you two are worried I don't mind you watching me cook that way you can be sure I don't put anything in it not that I ever would."

Ace wanted to object but Sabo elbowed him in the ribs giving him and stern look causing the raven to pout slightly. He sighed nodding. "Alright we'll take you up on that offer then."

Thatch grinned and turned leading the trio towards the kitchens Marco sighed shaking his head those three were too suspicious about everything. But the blonde commander knew they had a reason to be.

Marco looked up at the sky frowning. "It looks like a storms coming, yoi." He sighed just hoping it wasn't anything too serious. They had enough to deal with as is.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

The ship was under attack again. Ace leaned against a wall watching the pirates easily wipe the floor with these wannabe pirates. Luffy was laughing jumping around the pirates watching them fight.

Sabo stood next to Ace watching the younger boy intently to make sure nothing happened to him. "Ace we should be stopping at an island any day now so we'll be able to leave when we dock."

Ace nodded showing he was listening. "Good I'm getting tired of being on this ship, I don't trust these pirates and it's only a matter of time until they betray us."

Luffy looked over at his brothers taking his eyes off of the fighting. They were whispering to each other and he was curious to know what they were saying.

Because he wasn't paying attention to the fight he had no idea of knowing that a pirate was coming up behind him. "LUFFY!"

Ace and Sabo had looked over and noticed the pirate. Fear shot down their spines as they watched the pirate swing his sword towards their little brother.

Luffy tried jumping back away from the blade but the sword still sliced down his chest. The cut wasn't too deep but it was still bleeding profusely. Luffy shouted in pain as he fell back.

Ace yelled for his brother slamming his fist into the pirates face. Sabo fell to his knees pulling Luffy into his arms. Both were beyond panicking.

Ace fell to his knee's next to the younger boy. "Shit Sabo what do we do? We can't leave the wound it's too deep."

Sabo nodded both pale and shaking. "I I need bandages! Shit, shit we need to clean the wound and put pressure."

One of the Whitebeard pirates ran off to grab the bandages. Marco and Thatch stood next to Ace looking worried for the little boy. Whitebeard called for some of his nurses to come treat the boy.

Sabo put pressure on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. His eyes caught onto something purplish near the wound and his eyes widened in fear. "Damn it! Someone check that pirate's sword now!"

Ace looked up at Sabo sharply. "Sabo what the hell's going on? Why is Lu asleep? Why do we need to check the sword?"

Sabo looked up at his older brother grim. "Because I think the sword might have been poisoned."

Marco was cursing his stupidity; this was the new world he should never have left the youngest brat on his own. He was only fifteen far too young to be in the new world.

Whitebeard looked down at the youngest brat in worry. The boy was sweating and seemed to be getting paler by the second.

One of the pirate ran back over with the sword holding it out. Sabo took it quickly. "Ace keep pressure on Lu's wound while I check the sword." Ace nodded doing as told.

The blonde ex noble looked over the blade intently. He grabbed one of the random liquor bottles and place the tip of the blade in it watching as a purple liquid dripping into the bottle.

Sabo stood looking to Whitebeard. "I need your best doctors to look over this and make a cure as soon as possible." Whitebeard nodded and passed it off to one of his sons the pirate taking off to the medical ward.

Sabo turned back to Luffy grabbing the bandages and quickly wrapping them around him tightly.

Once finished Ace picked Luffy up in his arms cradling his little brother delicately. Luffy whimpered in pain at being moved. Ace made his way under deck. "Sabo find out what's in the poison I'll take care of Luffy."

Sabo nodded determined. "Make sure to keep him bundled up and if anything happens come get me immediately." Ace nodded in understand before disappearing below deck.

The blonde turned to look at Whitebeard. "May I please use your medical room and some of your crew? I need to find a cure for Luffy's poison as soon as possible."

Whitebeard nodded. "Marco will show you the way brat and I apologize for letting this happen on my ship." Sabo was tense and he nodded curtly before following after Marco.

The phoenix was still feeling guilty for not protecting the brat better but he decided to try talking with the blonde brat. "So were you the doctor on your ship, yoi?"

Sabo looked up surprised the other had spoken. "Um no not really I'm more of a jack of all trades, I know a lot about poisons though since it's something I work with often and I'm the smart one in our group."

Marco nodded understanding. Sabo was the one who handled all the disasters his brothers created so he knew how to handle many situations.

Marco stopped in front of a white door. "Well here we are this is the medical division, the poison sample should be here already, yoi."

Sabo nodded walking into the room. Multiple nurses turned to look at him. One older lady with white hair stepped forward scowling. "Good one of the idiot brothers are here, now care to tell me where the hell my patient is?"

Sabo looked at her confused. "I have no idea what's your talking about and my brothers may be idiots but I assure you I am not."

Marco stepped forward trying to stop the fight from happening. "Um Sabo this is the head nurse Bay she's the one who looks after pops, yoi."

Sabo nodded stiffly. Bay turned glaring at Marco. "Listen here Marco some of my girls went to get the boy who was poisoned and they were ran off some came back with singed hair!"

Marco held his hands up in defense trying to calm the raging nurse. Sabo glared at the women. "Of course they were ran off, no one will be taking Luffy anywhere!"

Bay turned her glare onto Sabo. "Look here brat I'm the head nurse of the Whitebeard pirates and since you're on our ship then you follow our rules got that?"

Sabo scuffed pushing pass the white haired woman. "I don't follow anyone's rules now where is the sample of poison I sent down?"

Bay wanted to scream at the boy for ignoring her. "We have it being tested right now so if you'll please leave we'll have an antidote ready in no time at all."

Sabo looked at the poison curiously. "Most people use a type of poison that shuts down the nervous system ultimately stopping the heart in the process, it usually takes about two days for the poison to go through the system and causes a high fever, vomiting, and seizures."

Bay was slightly impressed by the blonde's knowledge but was still holding a grudge against the teen for ignoring her authority as head nurse on this ship.

Sabo narrowed his eyes before looking over to the commander. "Commander sir where were those pirates from exactly?"

Marco was confused why he wanted to know that. "They were from somewhere in the south blue I think and island called Frogia they were called the bloody frog pirates, yoi."

Sabo nodded grinning brightly. "Then I know what this poison is, it's a type of poison from the arrow frog found only in south blue, the poison goes into the system and shuts the heart down, since it wasn't instant than that mean's Lu only had about two days before his heart stops."

Bay couldn't believe that the blonde had figured it out before her unit was able to. Marco nodded serious. "So do you know what the antidote is?"

Sabo nodded now looking grim. "I sadly do and there is only one antidote and it was either on the pirate ship or in the hands of a marine base about a day away from our current position."

Marco nodded turning to leave the room. "I'll inform the navigators that we need to change course, is there anything else, yoi?"

Sabo shook his head. "No we'll have to manage Lu's symptoms on our own and try to keep his fever down I request you leave me and Ace alone until we reach the marine base?"

Bay glared stepping forward. "I refuse! We will be bringing the boy into the medical ward so we can keep a close eye on him!"

Bay and Sabo glared at each other neither willing to back down. Sabo stepped to the door and looked to Marco. "You should let everyone know anyone who bothers us will end up hurt even you miss doctor."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever!  
Like always I don't own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Ace paced around the room biting his lip and running a hand through his hair continuously. He was so worried and stressed that his scales had started coming out and his eyes had taken on a cat like quality.

The door opened to their room and Ace rounded ready to throw fire at whatever idiot decided to disturb him. "Whoa Ace it's me! Don't shoot!"

The raven was able to stop his attack in just enough time. Sabo sighed relieved before he got serious again making his way to his fallen brother.

Sabo placed his hand on Luffy's head frowning slightly the younger boy was warm but it wasn't too dangerous yet. The blonde was trying to analyze the situation, Ace was in freak out mode and Luffy was down for the count until they could get their hands on the antidote.

Ace looked at Sabo worried. "Please tell me you have some good news Sabo." Sabo sighed turning to give his oldest brother his attention.

"There is good news and bad news, the good news I figured out what the poison was and I know where the antidote is." Sabo bit his lip hesitating on the next part.

The freckled teen couldn't take the wait. "Sabo what's the bad news? Don't just pause like that it freaks me out!"

The blonde noble sighed deeply. "This type of poison shuts down the heart functions it usually kills a person in two days the antidote is a day away and at a marine base, we'll be cutting it really close and I, I don't know that this won't have some long lasting effects on Lu."

Ace slid down the wall falling to his butt. He held his head in his hands. "Damn it, this should have never happened! How could we let this happen to our baby brother?"

Sabo sighed walking and sitting down beside Ace. He placed his arm around the distraught raven. "Ace this is no one's fault we were at the wrong place at the wrong time that's all there is to it. Besides I won't let Lu die and no matter what happens we'll deal with it together like always."

Silver eyes clashed with blue. Sabo smiled reassuringly and it calmed Ace down greatly. He nodded taking a deep breath. "No matter what happens we'll deal with it together."

Their attention was brought over to their younger brother when he started to make distressing sounds. Luffy jerked harshly causing Sabo to curse.

"Ace! Hold him down now!" Ace launched at the younger boy holding down his legs and pinning his arm. Luffy kept jerking harshly shaking.

Sabo made his way over and shoved his fingers into Luffy's mouth to keep him from biting his own tongue. The blonde winced when Luffy's teeth sharpened and pierced his skin.

After a few minutes the thrashing stopped and Luffy became still again. Ace released his hold looking to the blonde with haunted eyes. "What the hell was that?"

Sabo sighed pulling his hand free blood dripping steadily. "That is one of the symptoms, seizures he's likely to have them often."

The blonde placed his hand on Luffy's head and cursed. "Ace go get me some cold water and a rag his temperature is rising we need to keep it low or it could cause damage to his brain."

Ace nodded getting up and going to find the mentioned items. Sabo sighed deeply pulling the younger boy into his arms holding him close. His back was to the door and he ran a hand through Luffy's raven hair.

The door to their room opened but Sabo's full attention was on Luffy. He heard it opening but assumed it was probably Ace coming back. "Did you have any trouble getting the stuff?"

He turned to face the door and his eyes widened when a needled was jabbed into his skin. He cursed for having let his guard down. Bay sighed, patting the blonde on the head. "Don't worry I'll take care of the youngest brat you just rest."

Bay turned to the others with her. "You two grab the boy and let's go back to the infirmary I'm sure we won't have much time until the older one comes back."

One of the nurses looked worried. "Bay are you sure this is a good idea? This could end really bad."

Bay made her way to the door sighing. "It doesn't matter it's our job as the doctors on this ship to care for the people on it, I'm sure once they realize we mean no harm it'll be alright."

The group made their way out of the room quickly making their way to the medical bay. The younger boy needed real treatment.

-(Break)-

Ace was rushing back to the room, it took him a minute to find a clean rag and get the water. "Oi Sabo sorry it took-"

Ace cut off eyes wide. The water bin fell from his hands splashing all over floor. Sabo was up his eyes were red and he was full on dragon. His teeth long claws sharp.

Sabo screamed loudly before ripping a giant hole right in the ceiling. Ace looked around desperately. Something had to happen to make Sabo snap so badly, he'd only ever seen the blonde this way one other time.

Ace knew instantly what the problem was when he saw no Luffy and the needle lying on the ground. The raven turned running up the stairs coming to the top deck.

Sabo cut down another pirate with his claws snarling. Marco was by Ace in a second looking extremely worried. "What the hell is going on yoi?"

Ace glared at the blonde with full distrust. "I don't know the full story I was getting water for Luffy and I came back and he was gone and Sabo was like this one of your people took Luffy where the hell is our younger brother?"

Marco cursed he knew Bay had something to do with all of this. Speak of the devil the head nurse came through the door to find out what all the noise was about.

Sabo's head snapped to her and he was across the deck in seconds holding the woman by the neck red eyes blazing lips pulled back in a snarl. " .HE!"

Bay was in true shock at the state the boy was in. She Struggled unable to breath properly with the claws digging into her neck. She didn't think the boy would snap so fully.

Ace stood back and refused to help if anything his eyes were starting to bleed red as well. How dare these pirates try and take their youngest from them, especially when he was hurt and in need of help.

Ace and Sabo both went rigid as a loud wailing screeching sound fell over the whole ship. That snapped the last of Ace's resolve and he like Sabo finally snapped. That there was the sound of a dragon in distress.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Luffy woke up dazed, confused, and in pain. He looked around him and his heart rate went up. There were white coats all around him! 'No, no, no I got out! We got out! No! Ace! Sabo!'

The young raven opened his mouth and a loud wailing screech filled the room. He needed his brothers, his protectors.

The other medical staff in the room as shouted covering their ears at the distressing wail. It hurt their hearts hearing this young boy wailing like that, in so much pain.

Luffy struggled in the restraints trying to break free as tears poured down his feverish face. "No! I don't want any more tests! I want to be free, please let me be free! Ace! Sabo!"

The doctors didn't know what they should do. Finally, someone seemed to gain some functions and turned to a nurse. "Hurry you need to go and get the boys brothers, we never should have done this! If they didn't trust us before they will never trust us now."

Before any of them could go and try to find the brothers they appeared in the door way both dragooned out. They sought out their youngling who was still giving out a keening sob.

Sabo got to the younger boy first and wrapped him in his arms purring trying to comfort the distraught youngling. Ace stood guard in front of the two snarling at anyone who got too close.

The doctors all quickly fled the room and once they were gone Ace turned to his brothers and wrapped his wings around them both to keep them safe from everything outside.

Ace surprisingly was the one to calm down first. He let his dragon features fade away and turned his back on the two still embracing dragons. Ace knew Sabo needed this, needed to be able to hold their youngest.

There was a knock on the door and Ace bared his teeth snarling. Marco raised his hands in surrender, he had no intention of doing anything to the group. "Calm down I just wanted to let you know we'll be docking soon, so you might want to calm your brother down and get ready to go on land, yoi."

Ace glanced back at the two and shook his head. "No, there is no way we'll get Sabo to leave Luffy, not right now, what happened early was too traumatic for both of them."

Marco sighed running a hand through his hair, really Bay had fucked things up royally with this group, it would take a miracle to get them to forgive them for this.

Ace followed the blonde out of the room and up top onto the deck. His silver eyes narrowed in anger when he saw Bay making her way towards them as if she was going to go down there.

The raven grabbed her arm shoving her back teeth barred. "Unless you want to be torn apart I wouldn't go down there, what you did will set both Luffy and Sabo back for months!"

Bay stood up straight narrowing her eyes. "Look I'm just trying to help! You both are not suited to take care of that boy right now! He needs real medical attention, you three can hate me all you want, you can never trust me I don't care! But I won't sit back and let that boy die because you three are stubborn."

Ace snarled taking a step forward eyes blazing. "Luffy was practically tortured by people like you! All you'll do is make everything worse by going around him! Luffy isn't like normal people he'll run if you corner him and that will make him sicker! You need to stay away from him!"

This argument was going nowhere, neither willing to back down. Whitebeard stood slamming his bisento into the ground gaining all the crews attention. "That's enough, Izo take Bay down to the holding cell, until the younger boy is well she'll be kept there to make sure she doesn't try and get involved."

Bay looked hurt that he'd do that. "Pops! You can't be serious, you can't just throw me in jail for trying to save lives!"

The old man sighed, he looked troubled but he knew if his wayward daughter kept getting in the three boys way she was going to die. "Bay I gave you direct orders to leave them alone, you disobeyed, I'm doing this not only for them but for you as well. If you keep on interfering with them you will die."

The head doctor shook her head taking a step forward. "They won't kill me! I'm not doing anything wrong I'm just trying to help! Pops you made me head doctor because you trusted my judgement so why are you trying to stop me."

Whitebeard slammed his bisento into the ground looking angered. "Because you foolish girl! If you keep on carrying on the way you are one of those boys are going to kill you! Not because they want to but because of the blood running through their veins, they are from the dragon race! You're lucky to still even be alive now, that sound you heard earlier that was a young dragon calling for help, we'll be lucky if that didn't cause the dormant blood in others to awaken, when a youngling is attacked so severely is has bad effects on every dragon!"

Bay went silent finally seeming to understand she had done something wrong. She sighed nodding and followed Izo below deck.

Ace relaxed slightly knowing the threat was gone. He turned his attention to the approaching military base. He had to go in and get that antidote, it was all on him.

Whitebeard sat back down sighing heavily. "Marco, Thatch you both will accompany Ace into the base, we'll hold the marines off on the front until you three get back."

They nodded determined to save the young boy below deck. The group of three faced the small island trying to figure out what they were going to do.

Marco transformed and latched his clawed feet onto both Ace and Thatch's arm and took off into the sky heading right for the roof of the base.

They could see the marines scrambling to get out to the front to fight off the pirates. Not moments later a loud siren started ringing warning all that pirates were attacking.

Marco dropped Ace and Thatch and quickly cancelled his fruit power landing on the roof in a crouch. "Let's hurry up and get that antidote, yoi."

* * *

Word count: 1,091

Sorry for the short chapter the next will be longer


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Marco cursed their luck, it would just happen that a vice admiral had to be here the same time they were. It also didn't help they had no idea where they were even going, they were just running around blind.

Marco ducked and kicked his leg up knocking another marine out of the way. Things were getting crazy and they were running out of time, pops wouldn't be able to hold all these marines back for very much longer.

Sighing the blonde grabbed another of the marines. "Where's your medical bay, yoi?"

The marine glared but before he could say anything Ace grabbed him his eyes were slits and his teeth elongated the scales were wanting to appear but he was just barely holding his dragon blood back. "Tell me where the med bay is or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth."

The man looked like he was going to refuse but he lost his bravado and pointed down a hallway. "D-Down that way to the left and up one floor."

Ace dropped the man and turned taking off, Thatch and Marco cursed as they took off trying to keep up with the raven-haired teen.

Ace took the steps two at a time but as he went to turn the corner a fist came and hit him on the head. The freckled teen cursed holding his head in pain and looked up tears in his eyes. "Shitty gramps?"

Garp stood before the teen arms crossed looking more serious than Ace has ever seen him. "What are you doing attacking this base brat? Better yet why are you with old man Whitebeard?"

Ace shook his head and tried pushing past his grandpa. "Shut it shitty old geezer I don't have time to deal with you, I need the antidote that's in that med bay! If not Luffy is going to die."

Garps eyes widened slightly before they narrowed down again as he uncrossed his arms. "I'm sorry brat but you chose your path and I have chosen mine, I won't let you continue to destroy this base."

Ace couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew Garp valued the marines but Ace never would have thought he'd let his real blood related grandson just die.

Ace couldn't control it anymore, he fully shifted, wings coming out of his back, nails sharpening and tail growing from his tailbone. Ace snarled at the old man. "If you don't get out of my way gramps then I will kill you, I won't allow Luffy to die."

Without waiting to see what he'd say Ace launched forward moving fast. Garp didn't move though he took the hit head on and held Ace back. The freckled teen wasn't stopping though.

The raven slashed his claws across Garps chest making the old man grit his teeth from the pain. Ace lit his fist on fire and punched yelling his attacks name. "Hiken!"

Garp jumped out of the way avoiding the flaming fist of fire. Marco and Thatch appeared around the corner and Thatch cursed. "Really of all the people it just had to be old man Garp?"

Ace didn't even spare them a glance, his silver slitted eyes focused on the threat. "Me and Sabo I could understand but Lu, he's your blood! Luffy is just a kid, and you're going to let him just die!"

Garp glared back. "Shut your mouth brat, don't talk about things you have no hope of understanding! Luffy chose his path, he chose to become a pirate knowing the risks!"

Ace snarled again and launched back at the old man. Marco watched them fight and he knew Ace was no match for the old man but Garp was holding back, he wasn't going after Ace with his full strength.

The blonde first division commander turned to his brother. "I won't you to slip past them and get into that med bay, find the antidote and get it back to the ship as soon as you can, yoi."

Thatch nodded and when he saw his chance he darted pass Garp and Ace ducking under the vice admirals fist.

Garp turned to try and attack but Ace held him back claws sinking into his knuckles. "Don't underestimate me gramps I'll do whatever it takes to save Lu, even if that means relying on others to help me."

Garp was slightly surprised that Ace would allow others to help him, he was so distrustful of anyone who wasn't his brothers, this was new and Garp knew after this he'd have to find a time to thank Whitebeard.

The old man grabbed Ace by the arm and threw him into Marco who was fighting off any marines trying to get pass him and to Ace.

They crumbled to the ground and Ace cursed, he untangled himself from the blonde and went to jump at Garp but Marco grabbed him by the shoulder. "Let's go, we can't fight them all, yoi."

Ace cursed and struggled but Marco turned to the window at the end of the hall and jumped through it transforming into his phoenix form and circled the building until he saw Thatch jump out of the window as well.

Marco caught his brother and Thatch held up the vial triumphantly, Marco gave a loud cry in victory, they had managed to get the antidote.

That sound was enough for the Whitebeard pirates to pull back and retreat, the marines didn't understand but they cheered thinking they pushed back Whitebeard.

Marco landed on the deck transforming back grinning. Ace walked over to Thatch and snatched the vial from his quickly. "Thank you for helping me get this-"

He was cut off by a loud cry, it was full of distress and heartache. Ace's eyes widened in fear and panic as he uttered one word. "Sabo."

-(Break)-

Sabo held Luffy in his arms his wings wrapped around them both, Luffy gave a sad keening sound and Sabo nuzzled his neck trying to let the youngling in his arms know he was safe.

Luffy clung to Sabo still crying silently, he was so happy and relieved that his brother was there, he wasn't alone, he wasn't back in the bad place all alone.

Sabo sighed sadly running his hand though Luffy's soft hair. "Don't you worry Lu, Ace is going to get you some medicine and you'll be better in no time there's nothing for you to worry about Lu."

The raven looked up sniffling, his face was flushed and his eyes looked glazed over. "Sabo m-my heart hurts, e-everything's all blurry, I don't feel so good."

Sabo felt his heart rate picking up and his fear shot through him. "No, nonononono Lu don't close your eyes come on stay with me Luffy do not close your eyes damn it."

Luffy couldn't help it, he just felt so tired and his heart hurt so much he felt like he couldn't breath. "S-Sabo I'm scare, I I don't want to die right now, I I want A-Ace S-Sabo."

Sabo's heart was breaking and he pulled Luffy closer tears falling down his cheeks. "Sh Lu it's alright you'll be fine just please don't go to sleep Lu you can't go to sleep right now."

Sabo waited a few moments but when he heard nothing he pulled back his eyes widened in fear, Luffy wasn't breathing, his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. "Nononono Luffy!"

Sabo let out a loud heart wrenching screech, something that was heard for miles and all he could think was. 'Please don't die LUFFY!'

* * *

Word count 1,267

Soooo I'm back! Sorry it took so long for an update, I've just had a lot going on but I'm not going to give you a long line of excused. Anyways if there's anyone still reading this let me know what you thought!


End file.
